Ficlet
by anna.ahn
Summary: [Ficlet Challenge] 1. Miss (Yongguk x Shihyun) 2. PowerCut (Hyunbin x Minhyun) 3. Engaged (Yongguk x Shihyun)
1. Miss (Yongguk x Shihyun)

Ficlet Challenge

1\. Prompt - Miss

Kim Yongguk x Kim Shihyun

Shihyun harusnya sadar, ia tidak boleh marah pada Yongguk. Bagaimana pun, debut dengan JBJ juga salah satu mimpi Yongguk. Ia hanya tidak menyangka, bahwa perlakuan Yonguk pada JBJ sangat berbanding terbalik dengan perlakuannya kepada nya.

Shihyun mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Torsonya tak terbungkus apapun, tato nya terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. "Look at You, Shihyun-ah. Apa yang menarik dari dirimu? nothing. Kau tidak pantas mengharapkanya, Shihyun-ah,"

Shihyun mengambil jaket dan langsung memakainya, menarik resleting jaket hingga ketengah torsonya, tidak mempedulikan kulit dadanya yang terekpos, karena ia tak ingin repot - repot memakai kaus terlebih dahulu. Kakinya yang terbalut sweatpants berjalan menuju dapur.

"Oh, Kau pulang Hyung," Shihyun berbicara dengan datar.

Ia tak mengindahkan sosok yang kini tengah duduk di sofa tengah, bermain dengan kucing berwarna putih-hitam, Tolbi.

"Dont you want to say something?"

Shihyun menoleh, segelas air ditangan, "Memang aku harus ngomong apa?"

Yongguk meletakkan Tolbi ke lantai, ia kini berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan shihyun. "I dont know, miss me, maybe?" Yongguk mengendikkan bahunya, acuh.

Shihyun tertawa renyah. Ia bergerak untuk duduk di atas meja makan. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, membuat kulit putih nya terpampang indah di depan mata Yongguk.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus merindukanmu?"

Yongguk semakin mendekatkan langkahnya, tak ada jarak antara paha mereka. Lutut Shihyn dengan mudahnya terkena paha milik yang tua. Tangan Yongguk terulur, menurunkan resleting jaket Shihyun hingga terlepas, torso putih itu kembali polos.

Yonggukmendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Shihyun, yang kini mulai memerah. "Kau boleh saja bilang kau tidak merindukanku, sayang. Tapi badanmu juga tidak bisa berbohong lebih lama lagi," Ucap Yongguk dengan suara beratnya pada telinga Shihyun.

Shihyun menarik kerah baju Yongguk, menghantamkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis sang Hyung. Mencoba mendominasi permainan bibir mereka.

"Cause i miss you so much, Syeon," Ucap pelan Yongguk saat tautan mereka terlepas.

END

epilogue

Shihyun tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Yongguk, dengan segera ia mengangkat lututnya dan mengarahkan dengan tenaga ke perut yang lebih tua. Membuat Yongguk mau tak mau mundur dan memegangi peurtnya yang terkena hantaman lutut Shihyun. Hal itu membuat Shihyun meloloskan diri dan menuju kamar utama.

"Makanya kalau kangen tuh pulang, bukan malah menel sama yang lain," Seru Shihyun kesal.

Yongguk hanya tersenyum tipis, senang karena sang kekasih cemburu, well, walaupun ia masih harus menahan sakit di perutnya, karena hantaman lutut Shihyun ternyata cukup keras.


	2. PowerCut (Hyunbin x Minhyun)

**Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 _ **2.. Prompt - Powercut**_

Hari yang melelahkan, percayalah. Jika kau harus berangkat pagi buta agar sampai di kantor tepat waktu, dan bekerja sepanjang hari. Hanya 1 yang kau inginkan begitu sampai di rumah, berendam dalam bak air hangat dan bergulung dalam selimut.

Namun kenyataan lain harus dihadapi Minhyun. Harapan nya untuk berendam air hangat pupus sudah saat menyadari listrik apartment nya mati, mungkin karena hujan desar yang tidak berhenti mengguyur kota sedari pagi. Ia melempar tas, dan jas nya ke sofa sebelum merebahkan dirinya di tempat itu pula.

"Capek ya, Hyung,"

Sebuah cangkir beraroma teh dengan asap menegepul menjadi hal pertama yang Minhyun lihat saaat membuka mata. Ia mendongak, sang kekasih yang mengulurkan cangkir itu tengah tersenyum lembut. Minhyun mengambil cangkir teh itu, dan mulai menyesap, sedangkan sosok satunya bergerak untuk duduk di samping Minhyun.

Listrik apartment nya memang mati, namun masih ada cahaya remang yang berasal dari lampu emergency di pojok - pojok ruangan.

"Padahal aku niatnya pingin kita nonton film lho. Aku barusan beli film baru di netf***. Kamu pasti suka," Ucap Hyunbin sambil ikut menyesap teh buatannya.

Minhyun hanya berdehem, masih menikmati teh hangat, yang mungkin cukup untuk menggantikan bak air panas nya.

Tiba - tiba Minhyun merasa sesuatu yang berat berada di pundaknya. Ie menoleh, mendapati selimut fluffynya yang berwarna krem kini telah tersampir indah di pundaknya. Sisi lain dari selimutnya berada pada pundak Hyunbin, membuat mereka berada pada kukungan selimut yang sama.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hyunbin

Minhyun menggeleng, "Nggak papa. Kapan kamu bawa selimut kesini?"

Tawa Hyunbin menguar, "udah dari tadi kok di sofa, kamunya aja yang nggak sadar,"

"Boong. Masa aku nggak sadar kalo ada di sofa,"

Tangan Hyunbin tergerak untuk mencubit kedua pipi Minhyun, "Plis deh, ini mati lampu sayang. Gimana caranya kamu sadar ada selimut atau nggak di sofa. Iiih, gemes deh,"

"Yepas biin. Atiit pipi aku," Ujar Minhyun, masih dengan pipi dicubit oleh sang kekasih.

Hyunbin kini beralih untuk memeluk yang lebih tua, semakin mengukung mereka dalam selimut tebal itu. Membuat Minhyun tergerak untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Hyunbin. mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Aku tau, Hyung ingin bergulung dengan nyaman di dalam kamar ketika cuaca begini. Tapi begini juga asik,"

"Hmm, begini juga hangat," Timpal Minhyun.

Mereka masih asyik dengan kesunyian, tanpa berbicara apapun, karena yang mereka butuhkan bukan kata - kata, namun presensi satu sama lain.

Tidak berselang lama, listrik kembali menyala, namun mereka masih belum beranjak.

"Aku masih ingin seperti ini, berdua bersama mu, hanya bersama mu, Hyunbin-ah,"

"I know. Aku kan tidak akan kemana - mana Hyung. I will always stay here. Kita akan berjalan bersama - sama mengarungi detik waktu hidup kita,"

Dan mereka menghabiskan malam bersama dalam selimut fluffy nan hangat.

 **END**

 _Epilogue_

Mereka nyaman berada dalam selimut yang hangat. Sampai Minhyun berasakan sikutan dari Hyunbin di sampingnya.

"Apa sih bin, sikut - sikut. Sakit tau!" Minhyun mengerang

"Sana mandi, udah nyala kan airnya,"

Minhyun mengehntakkan selimut di bahunya, "Ah,elah, lagi enak - enak romantis gini juga,"

"Ya tapi mandi dulu kek. Hyung tuh belum mandi dari pagi tau. Bau," Ujar Hyunbin seenaknya.

"Sampah! Bau gini juga kamu doyan, Bin," Minhyun malah kini menghempaskan selimut, menutupi seluruh tubuh Hyunbin.

Hyunbin hanya tertawa kencang, ketika ia sudah bisa lepas dari kukungan selimut tebal, ia sudah tidak melihat Minhyun di ruang tamu. Memelankan tawanya sebelum beranjak untuk membereskan selimut dan gelas teh mereka.


	3. Engaged (Yongguk x Shihyun)

3\. prompt - Engaged

 _ **Kim Yongguk x Kim Shihyun**_

 **ENGANGED**

Shihyun melihat kearah jarinya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah cincin perak polos yang melingkar dengan indah di jari manisnya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak cincin itu berada di jarinya.

Shihyun duduk di kasurnya, menatap jendela besar menuju taman indah di belakang rumahnya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu. Namun sudah tiga malam pula Shihyun menolak keluar dari kamarnya.

Shihyun menghampiri jendela itu, melihat taman di kediaman nya, masih ada sisa - sisa malam itu. Malam itu, tiga hari yang lalu, dimana perhelatan akbar untuk kerajaan nya dilakukan. Sebagian besar rakyat datang dan menikmati. Saudagar dan bangsawan kaya raya ikut serta. Bahkan petinggi dari kerajaan lain pun datang. Malam itu, adalah malam dimana pertunangan sang putra mahkota, Shihyun tepatnya, dengan seorang putra kerajaan seberang. Pertunangan itu merupakan pertunangan politik, dimana semua itu upaya untuk memperluas jaringan kedua kerajaan dan aliansi. Shihyun tidak bisa menolak, _memangnya dia siapa_?

Jika Shihyun boleh jujur, ia tak pernah suka dengan tunangan nya, bahkan pada pandangan pertama mereka. Satu kata untuk mendefinisikan sang tunangan? Datar.

Percayalah, tidak sedikitpun ekspresi terpatri di wajah sang tunangan. _Senyum bahagia?_ jangan tanya, bibir itu bahkan tidak tertarik sedikitpun. _Atau mungkin tidak terima?_ wajahnya tetap datar. Shihyun tidak suka. Shihyun tidak suka laki - laki pasif seperti itu. Namanya pun susah. _Jin who?_ Shihyun hanya sempat mengingat nama korea nya, Yongguk.

Lama Shihyun berdiam di tepi jendelannya. Ia mendengar suara pintu berdecit, menandakan seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

Dari derap langkahnya, Shihyun tau, bahwa yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya adalah salah satu pelayan pribadinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Maafkan saya, Shihyun-nim. Namun ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda," Shihyun berbalik, mendapati pelayang itu menunduk dalam.

"Siapa?"

"Aku," Seseorang dengan kemeja putih muncul di balik pelayan itu.

"Tinggalkan kami, ahjumma," Ucap Shihyun, sang pelayan langsung mengundurkan diri dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Shihyun dan sang tamu.

"Duduklah," kaki Shihyun melangkah pada sofa yang tersedia di dalam kamar itu.

Namun, bukanya mengikuti Shihyun, lelaki itu justru menarik tangan Shihyun. membuat tidak ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka.

"Lepas. Yongguk-ssi," Nada Shihyun tetap datar, tak ada getir sedikit pun.

Genggaman tangan Yongguk terpelas, tapi jarak mereka tetap tidak berubah.

"Aku tau kau tidak suka dengan pertunangan kita. Aku juga menyadari itu. Tapi bertahanlah. Jika menurutmu hidupmu akan datar - datar saja ketika bersamaku, kau harus berpikir ulang. Karena percayalah, akan banyak kejutan menantimu. Terutama ketika nanti kita tinggal bersama. Jadi persiapkan dirimu, cantik,"

Shihyun mendongak, menatap laki - laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Shihyun mengharapkan wajah datar, sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah membalas perkataan nya. Namun ternyata, wajah nya kali ini justru menampakkan senyum dan terlihat lebih berekspresi. Dan lebih tampan, oh percayalah Shihyun sangat suka wajah yang seperti ini.

Shihyun tersenyum manis, _bukankah tadi ia habis dipuji cantik?_ "I cant wait," katanya.

 **END**

 _epilogue_

Mereka masih berada posisi semula, saling melempar senyum dengan tatapan menggoda. Namun semua itu harus terpecah, ketika pintu kamar Shihyun terbuka untuk kedua kalinya.

"Err. Bukanya aku ingin menganggu acara saling tatap - tatap romantis kalian. Namun ini sudah waktu makan siang, dan kalian di harap untuk datang ke ruang makan,"

Shihyun sebal, suara adiknya, Hyungseob yang seenak nya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kami akan segera menyusul," Ucap Shihyun cepat, sebelum sang adik kembali berucap.

Shihyun merasakan sebuah tarikan pada tangan kirinya, Yongguk sudah menariknya keluar kamar, "Ayo," ucapnya.


End file.
